A complicated life
by RapunzelFitsherbert
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene already have a complicated life. Still geting the swing on life in the castle, it only get even mor complicated when they add a child in the mix.
1. What if

_**Sadly, I do not owne Tangled or its characters**_

_**just to say, I'm a dyslexic French person, so please, forgive my spelling erores...**_

_**I'm planing on this having about 10 chaptersand will try to post them ASAP **_

_**I hope that you all injoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: What if…**

About a year after our wedding, Rapunzel came to me one sunny afternoon while I was reading in the garden.

-There you are Eugene! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need to tell you something.

-Well, you found me. I placed my book on the bench beside me and motioned her to sit down. What is it?

-I really don't know how to say this, but, well, uhm, you see…

-Come on Blondie, you know that you can tell me anything.

-I'm pregnant, she said in a mumble.

-Really! Well that is wonderful!

-You really think so?

-Of course I do.

-That is good. I was worried that you would freak out. You know how much I hate it when people do that.

I could hear in her voice that she was frightened. She had been waking up with nightmares about Gothel the past few nights.

-Hey, what's wrong? I asked her, passing my right arm around her shoulder.

-I'm just worried, that's all. What if I end up being more like Gothel that my mother, or if she has magic hair?

-I highly doubt that you will be the type of mother that would lock her daughter up in a tower Blondie. You are too caring for that. And if she has that wonderful gift of golden hair, we will just have to keep an eye on her, that's all. I said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

-Thanks Eugene. Well, now we need to tell my parents. She said, smiling at me.

Every time that she smiled at me, I felt my heart jump. Yes, yes, she is beautiful and her, no, our child was going to be just as beautiful, no matter what color its hair is going to be.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think...**_


	2. Bloom

_**Sadly, I do not owne Tangled or its characters**_

_**Just to say, I'm a dyslexic French person, so please, forgive my spelling erores...**_

**_I'm up to about 12 chapters... _**

_**I hope that you all injoy! **_

**Chapter 2: Bloom**

On the first of December, the Kingdome was told that their princess had a beautiful baby girl. She was named Bloom, for that was the name that was originally given to the once lost princess Rapunzel.

She looked just like her mother, with her bright green eyes that were the mark of royalty, and her round face. The only thing that was different was her hair. Like her mother, she was born with golden blond hair.

-We will have at least four guards with her at all times. No, make that 20. She must be safe! The king said.

- Father, I think you are over-reacting. We just have to keep an eye on her, that's all. Her crib will be placed as far from the window as possible and there will be extra protection around our room.

-Blondie, you know how it pains me to say this, but I agree with your father. We can't let what happened to you happen to Bloom.

-Yes, but 20 guards around her at all times? That is a bit extreme.

-Hey, it took more than that to stop me from stealing your crown and even more to stop me from escaping to save you. When someone wants something, they will stop at nothing to get it.

-Yes, but…

-No buts Rapunzel! The king cut in. If one man can get through that much security to get money, imagine how much they would be willing to go through to get immortality.

-Fine, but she sleeps in our room and no guards in the room. You can put as much protection as you like around the room.

-I guess that is reasonable.

-Thanks. Now, I could really use a nap and I'm sure that Bloom is… well, she has a head start. Rapunzel added, realizing that our daughter was sound asleep in her arms. Absolutely nothing could ruin this lovely moment. For the first time in a long time, since our first night in the castle, I could not sleep. I spent the whole night, sitting beside two of the three most important people in my life, lost in my memories. Memories, that I thought long forgotten.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think...**_


End file.
